Vacation
by katrinawildkat
Summary: Trip to Hawaii turns out worse for Rogue. Rogue/Alex, Rogue/Lance, Kurt/Kitty
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I'm really bad at writing accents too.

"Rogue you have to come out of there some time." Kitty Pryde told her roommate.

"No." She heard.

"What's going on?" Scott Summers asked.

"Rogue locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come on this vacation with us." Kitty told him.

"So why not walk in?"

"I can't it's a bathroom." Kitty told him.

"But it also belongs to you." Scott said knocking on the door. "Rogue please."

"Ah ain't coming."

"But you have to. Aren't you eager to see Alex again?"

"No." Rogue said sitting on the toilet fully dresses looking at an e-mail Alex had sent her.

"Vhat zis going on here?" Kurt Wagner asked.

"Rogue locked herself in the bathroom." Kitty said.

"Vell, we juzt go in with her." He said disappearing.

Scott and Kitty exchanged looks and backed away from the door. They heard a loud thump and saw the door open. "An` stay out!" Rogue told him going to shut the door, but couldn't move it. "Jean!"

Jean Grey appeared. "Sorry Rogue, but you're going. Even if I have to use my power to get you there."

Rogue sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, ah'll go."

"See was that so hard?" Kitty asked her as Scott, Jean, and Kurt left the room.

"Ya know why ah can't go." Rogue told her.

"But if you see Alex you can ask him about the e-mail."

Rogue sighed. "Ah guess." She said looking at it again.

****

Christina,

I enjoyed our date last night very much. I do hope there are more to come. I was sort of seeing someone before I met you, but Marie lives in New York and I do hate long-distant relationships. I broke up with her this morning. If you'd like how about dinner tonight at the Seafood Cafe. If you say yes I'll pick you up at 5:30 for 6:00 reservations. 

Love,

Alex

She folded it up neatly and stuck it into her pocket. "Let's go."

"Goody." Kitty said smiling as they went downstairs where Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Evan Daniels were waiting.

"Have a good trip." Professor Xavier told them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, ah mean in case Mystique shows up?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue, go and have a good time." Ororo Munroe told her. "You kids need the vacation."

"But ah..."

"Come on Rogue." Scott said touching her shoulder. "Let's get out of here before they change they're minds." He said leading her out of the mansion.

"Rogue don't vorry, everything vill be okay." Kurt told her.

"Ah doubt it." She said.

"Hey what's eating you?" Scott asked her keeping his eyes on the road. "You seriously seem like you don't want to go."

Rogue just glared at him. "She's just eager to see Alex." Kitty said.

"Just think Rogue, two weeks without trouble or the Brotherhood to worry about." Jean told her.

"Are we sure she's not sick or something?" Todd Tolansky asked.

"Hey we should be happy about this, we deserve this." Fred Dukes said eating a burger.

"Well, it is rather strange." Peitro Maximoff said. "I mean since when does Mystique do anything nice for us, especially give us a vacation?"

"Well, it's not like we don't deserve one." Lance Alvers said pacing the room. "We've had out hands full with those pesky X-Freaks and school."

"Am I hearing complaints?" Ms Darkholme asked entering the kitchen. "Cause if I am I can take those plane tickets back and use the money on myself."

"No complaints here." Todd said jumped out of her way.

"Then finish getting ready. You're flight leaves soon."

"But why Hawaii?" Peitro asked out loud.

"Imagine, us riding first class." Evan said smiling. "Professor is the coolest."

Scott looked at Rogue and then at Jean sitting next to him. "Do you think something's wrong with Rogue?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Scott. Like Kitty said she's probably anxious to see Alex again." Jean told him.

"So like when will you like ask Alex about the e-mail?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"Ah'm not sure ah'm goin` to." She said.

"But you like have to."

"Vhat are you two talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"I'm surprised we didn't get the baggage part of this plane." Todd said.

"Well, we do get a vacation, which we do need." Peitro said.

"And no X-Freaks." Lance said.

"Well, we could have brought Jean." Fred said.

The three of them glared at him. "Well, Rogue would have been nice to bring." Lance said. "Well, to keep Jean company you know."

"Last I heard our little traitor was dating Summer's brother." Peitro said. "Thought she'd have better taste in guys, like she was fine when she hung out with us."

"Hey!" Alex said smiling as his brother and friends got off the plane.

"Hey little bro." Scott said shaking his hand.

"Well, let's get to the hotel. I want to hit the beach and look at all the girls." Evan said chuckling.

"Ja." Kurt said in agreement noticing the look Kitty was giving him. "Or not."

"Hi Rogue." Alex said smiling at her.

"Hi." She said.

"Maybe the sunshine will cheer you out of your dark gloom, huh?" Scott asked her.

"Of course it will. All she needs is like tons of sunshine. And to wear her new bathing suit."

"You got a bathing suit?" Evan asked.

"Kitty an` Jean dragged me to tha mall." She said.

"Ja, and maybe Rogue can look normal." Kurt said.

"Look Fuzzy-boy." Rogue said.

"Okay no fighting you two." Jean said. "Let's get to the hotel."

"Yeah, can't wait to play with this." Evan said taking out a small water pistol and squirted at Rogue and gasped. "I didn't know it had water in it, honest Rogue."

Kurt doubled over laughing. "Surprise."

"Kurt you are so dead!" Rogue said.

Toad looked around. "What's wrong?" Peitro asked him.

"Yo, I thought I heard Rogue."

"Maybe if Lance never mentioned her, we wouldn't have those X-Freaks on the brain." Fred said.

"Well you went and mentioned Jean." Lance said.

"Let's just get to the hotel okay." Peitro said.

"Right." They said taking the taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is huge." Jean said.

"Well, hey I did promise a nice roomy hotel didn't I?" Alex said smiling.

"Yes, that you did little bro." Scott said. "Let's go unpack and then we can hit the beach."

"Ja this should be fun." Kurt said. "I can make a sand castle

Kitty giggled. "As long as I'm queen of that castle."

"Rogue you coming?" Jean asked peaking into the room the girls shared.

"Ah'll be there in a little bit. Ah hafta finish unpackin` an` stuff." Rogue told her.

"Hey come out as soon as your done." Evan said.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to surf." Alex said.

"Yea, that would be nice."

"Like did you need any help?" Kitty asked.

"No, ah'll be fine. Go make that sand castle with Kurt."

"All right." Kitty sighed. "But hurry up."

Rogue nodded as she shut the door and finished unpacking some of her things, which wasn't that much, but she really just wanted to be left alone. She changed into her bathing suit. She put on some shorts and grabbed her towel putting the e-mail folded neatly into her pocket.

"Yo this place is rocks." Toad said looking around they're room.

"At least she didn't get us a bad hotel room." Peitro said zipping through the room.

"Hey a fridge!" Fred said smiling as he hurried towards it and frowned. "It needs a key. Why does it need a key?"

"Come on, let's hit the beach." Lance said as he grabbed his towel and went out of the room.

Rogue shut the door and headed towards the elevator. She pushed the down button when someone accidentally bumped into her, luckily not touching her skin. "Sorry." A familiar voice said.

Rogue looked up and gasped. "Oh, my god."

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"Ah should be askin` you the same thing." she told him.

"Um.. bye." Lance said hurrying back towards the room.

"Yo thought we were going to the beach?"

"We have a problem."

Rogue dodged all the people on the beach and made her way to her friends. "Hey Rogue." Kitty said smiling.

"Good you made it." Kurt smiled.

"Kitty ah need to speak with you for a second." Rogue said dragging her roommate away from her brother.

"What?"

"They're here."

"Who's here? That girl Christina?"

Rogue shook her head. "No the Brotherhood."

"What?" Kitty asked shocked.

"Ah just ran into Lance at the elevator."

"Oh wow, what do we do?"

"Ah don` know."

"You mean Rogue's here?" Peitro asked.

"Yeah, we ran into each other at the elevator." Lance said sitting on the edge of the bed. "This is terrible."

"No it means Jean could be here." Fred grinned.

"Which means Summers is here." Toad said. "And the other X-Freaks."

"Well, we won't let them ruin our vacation." Lance sighed. "We'll have to ignore them."

"How can we ignore them?" Peitro asked as they walked on the beach.

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Hey there's Jean." Fred said practically drooling over her in a bathing suit.

"Easy there Blob." Toad warned. "She's talking Summers."

"Rogue you came." Alex said smiling as he came out of the water with his board. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" She asked confused.

"To learn to surf of course."

"Ah don` know."

"Come on Rogue, it's not that hard." Scott told her.

"Easy for you to say." Jean told him."


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll explain later." Lance said putting the e-mail in his pocket. "Perhaps we should make ourselves known."

"But I thought..." Todd said.

"I think you're doing this for another reason." Peitro told Lance.

"Like what?"

"To get close to Rogue."

"No way, she's the traitor."

"She's still one of us in a way though."

Rogue shook her head and handed to Frisbee back to Scott. "We're teaching you how to catch."

"Hey I can catch, it's Evan who can't throw."

"I got distracted." Evan said running over towards them. "And it wasn't by a cute lifeguard either."

Rogue looked over at where he was glaring and saw the Brotherhood heading they're way. "Don` they ever listen." She said angrily.

"Wait you knew they were here?" Scott asked.

"Lance an` ah ran into each other near the elevator my way here."

"Vhat are they doing here?" Kurt asked going towards them with Kitty and Jean.

"Mystique sent them on a vacation." Rogue told him.

"Who are those guys?" Alex asked coming behind Rogue with his board in his arms.

"Just people who shouldn't be here." Jean told him.

"Can't we just ignore `em?"

"Don't think they're going to like let us." Kitty told Rogue.

"Well look at who we got here." Lance said crossing his arms over his chest. "The X-Geeks."

"Lance what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Well, we were trying to have a nice relaxing vacation until Rogue and I bumped into each other at the elevator. And it got me thinking. She wouldn't come alone."

"Ah could have." She told him.

"I don't think they'd trust you and Summers little bro alone." Peitro chuckled.

"Why would what Rogue and I do concern you?" Alex asked.

"Yo not what the two of you would do, more like what you would do without her here."

Rogue saw Lance reach into his pocket and saw a little piece of folded paper. She reached into her pocket and noticed the e-mail was gone. She glared at Lance who only half smiled at her and put it back into his pocket. "Now we could come to an agreement or more like an understanding."

"Like what?" Evan asked.

"Like it would concern talking to rogue and probably someone else since you guys wouldn't trust her alone with us." Fred chuckled. "And it can't be either Summers."

"Like I'm letting my girlfriend near you guys." Alex said putting his hand on Rogue's shoulder which has her towel around her shoulders.

"I'll go." Jean said.

"No I should like go." Kitty said.

"Both of you go." Scott said. "Rogue keep your glove off just in case."

"No problem." She said taking off both of her gloves and handed them to Alex. "Keep these for me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Just be careful." Alex told her glaring at the four boys. "Touch her I'll kill you."

"I think you forget we know Rogue better then you do." Lance said as they headed into the hotel lobby.

"Should we follow?" Evan asked.

"No, they'll be fine." Scott said.

"I hope so." Kurt said.

"How did ya get it?" Rogue asked Lance putting her hands on her hips.

"Get what?" Jean asked confused.

"It fell out of your pocket when you picked up the Frisbee." Peitro said smiling.

"Did you read it?" Kitty asked.

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Toad asked smiling innocently.

"Okay I'm confused." Jean said looking at Rogue and Kitty. "What are they talking about?"

Rogue looked at Lance and held out her hand. Lance sighed and took the folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to Rogue who then handed it to Jean. "This is what we're talkin` `bout."

As Jean read the e-mail her eyes widened. "Alex broke up with you?"

"No, he didn't." Kitty said. "That e-mail is to like that girl Christina. I think he accidentally sent it to Rogue's e-mail."

"He never mentioned it?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, he's actin` like we're still datin`."

"So this s why you didn't want to come and you locked yourself in the bathroom?"

Rogue nodded and looked at the ground. "Yea."

"So why didn't you read her mind?" Fred asked.

"Because I promised not to read her mind unless she wanted me to, even after Scott asked me to." Jean said. "He's worried about you."

"Only cus I'm datin` his brother."

"You like know that isn't true, Rogue." Kitty said.

"Well, I'm offering a chance to get even with him." Lance said crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Yo I thought we were going to not interact with them." Toad asked.

"Things changed."

"Peitro chuckled. "I was right."

"About what?" Jean asked.

"Why Lance wants to make nicey-nice with you people."

"Look helping us ain't gonna put ya on good terms with Kitty."

"Hey, like why is this always about me?" Kitty asked.

"Cause everyone knows Lance likes you and would do anything to get Kurt away from you."

"Like gross."

"Well, for your information X-Geeks, this has nothing to do with Kitty." Lance said. "Never did."

"We have to tell Scott." Jean said heading out of the hotel.

"Jean, ya can't." Rogue said running after her.

"Hey here they come." Evan said.

"Vhere's Kitty?" Kurt growled softly.

"Rogue he has to know, it could be all a mistake."

Kitty sighed. "Can you like get them back in here."

"No problem." Peitro said running off and stopped in front of Rogue and Jean. "Kitty insists you both come in." He grabbed Jean's arm and rushed back in. Rogue sighed and followed.

"What's going on?" Scott asked confused.

"Look if we're going to do this Scott like can't know." Kitty told Jean.

"But maybe he can talk to Alex."

"Yeah and he'll blame us on putting ideas in your heads." Lance said shaking his head. "Forget it."

"So why exactly are you like doing this?" Kitty asked.

"It's my own concern."

Jean looked at Lance and concentrated on his mind. She saw so many things going on and finally found what she needed. "Well, that's a change."

"Jean!" Rogue gasped.

"What?" Peitro asked confused.

"She read his mind." Kitty giggled.

Lance growled softly at Jean. "Repeat what you read in my mind and you won't live to tell it."

Jean giggled. "Okay."

"Yo, but how do we know this Marie in the e-mail is you?" Toad asked.

"How many Marie's do ya think are in New York?"

"Well...." Peitro started.

"That Alex would like know." Kitty told him.

"Good point."

"Well, I can think of one way to find out if it's true." Jean said.

"How?" Lance asked.

"We invite Alex to dinner with us tonight, excluding you four of course."

"No fair." Fred said.

"An` if he accepts?" Rogue asked.

"Then we'll know the e-mail was a big mistake."

"And he like refuses?"

"Then he has some explaining to do."

"Alex where are you going?" Scott asked.

"To get my girlfriend away from those goons." He told his older brother. "I don't trust them."

"Good point." Evan and Kurt said as they all went into the lobby.

Lance glared as the guys came in. "We'll let you talk to them alone." He said as he and the rest of the Brotherhood went to they're room.

"So what did they say?" Scott asked.

"Nothing useful." Jean said. "We were deciding on going out to dinner tonight, I heard the manager saying the Seafood Cafe was a good place."

Alex shook his head. "I've been there before, it's really bad."

"Okay then vow about pizza?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good." Scott said. "How bout it bro?"

"I'd love to, but I promised some friends I'd have dinner with them tonight."

Kitty and Jean exchanged unnoticed looks. "Well ya can always invite them." Rogue suggested.

"They have this thing with outsiders kind of." Alex said looking at Rogue. "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow, okay?"

Rogue nodded. "Okay."

"Well, let's get changed." Evan said.

Alex said his goodbye and headed home to get ready to meet with his `friends` or well Christina. He felt bad about lying to Rogue. He had to decide on something and fast.

"Rogue I'm sorry." Jean said.

"It's okay." She said. "He didn` even seem to hesitate when you asked `bout Seafood Cafe."

"She's like right." Kitty said pulling her hair back.

"Ah'll be back." Rogue said leaving the room.

"What are we going to do?" Jean asked.

"I'm not like sure." Kitty said.

Kurt looked out the door of they're room and saw Rogue going down the hall. He went to call out to her but saw her knocking on a door a bit down from them. He saw the door open and she disappeared inside. "Hey vhere's the Brotherhood's room?" He asked going back into the room.

"Well, what brings you here?" Toad asked shutting the door behind Rogue

"Lance here?"

"What can I do for you Rogue?" Lance asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Ah'm going to get a headache during dinner and say ah'm heading back to the hotel."

"So." Peitro asked.

"I'm going to turn the opposite way of the hotel and head towards the Seafood Cafe."

"Oh you're spying now?" Peitro asked. "Never knew you had it in you."

"Did ya wanna come?"

"Why not ask Kitty or Jean?"

"Cause ah'm not including them in this any more then ah hafta."

"Yo you included us."

"It fell out of my pocket, Toad." Rogue told him. "Ah wasn` going to have anyone know `bout it `cept Kitty."

Lance thought for a second. "I'll help you out, but when we do get home to New York we're enemies again."

Rogue nodded. "Fine." She headed towards the door. "Thanks." She added as she opened the door and gasped. "What are ya doin` here?"

"Well, Kurt's a bit worried about you." A familiar voice to the Brotherhood said making them come towards the door. "Was wondering who's room you went into."

"You're not welcome in this room, Summers." Lance said standing next to Rogue now.

"So why are you talking with them?" Scott asked ignoring Lance.

"We were asking her about the surfing contest next weekend." Peitro said. "It was in the little brochure next to the television."

"You guys can surf?"

"We were actually hoping she'd give us lessons after her boyfriend taught her." Fred said.

"I'm sure." Scott said putting his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Come on Rogue, there others are waiting for us in the lobby."

Rogue nodded and followed Scott out. "Ya don` hafta be so mean to `em."

"Only watching out for you."

"For Alex?"

"No, for myself." He told her as he pushed the down button on the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vhere vere you?" Kurt asked.

"Ah was...." Rogue started to say, but Scott cut her off. "She was talking to a girl she met on the beach. The girl wanted to know whom the cute guy was with the blue hair and she said she'd tell her later, right Rogue?"

"Right."

"Well, let's go." Evan said smiling. "Any one daring enough to try a pineapple pizza?"

"No." they all told him as he shrugged. "Well, me either."

"So like whom were you talking to?" Kitty asked Rogue as they dropped behind and walked slowly.

"The Brotherhood." Rogue said. "Ah needed to ask Lance sumthin."

"Like after you and Alex break up if he'll date you?" Kitty teased.

"Ya know my glove is slowly comin` off now."

"Like shutting up now." She said as she noticed Scott drop back some and walked they're pace. "Hey ladies."

"Like hi Scott." Kitty said. "I'm just going to like catch up with Kurt."

"So what were you and Kitty talking about?"

"Just stuff." Rogue told him. "Nothin` to worry `bout."

"Well, that's good. According to Jean the pizza place should be close."

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah know this is a real stupid question, but ah need to know. If Alex were cheatin` on me would he tell you?"

Scott chuckled. "Probably not, I mean he knows I'd probably blast him a couple of times for doing that to you." He looked at Rogue and his face went serious. "Why do you suspect him cheating on you?"

"Ah don` know. Ah mean ah really like Alex, but he seems so distant from last time we were together ya know."

"You want me to talk with him?"

"No! Ah mean ah'll talk with him Scott. Thanks for offerin` though."

"Hey it's the least I could do. We're kind of all a family."

"Yeah."

Peitro sighed. "Are you ever going to stop pacing?"

"Yo I think we should just go up to Alex and tell him what we know."

"And then he'd question us." Lance said shaking his head. "Forget it. We'll go with Rogue's plan."

Fred sighed. "Can we get some food too, I'm starved."

"You're always hungry." Peitro said.

"So."

"Fine, I'll order room service." Lance growled. "And when I leave to meet up with Rogue you three are staying here."

"Of course." Todd said winking at him.

"Man this is almost as good as the pizza Auntie O makes." Evan said taking a big bite of his slice.

"Ororo makes pizza?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, dude it's the best."

"Now if we can talk the professor into letting us have pizza one time for dinner." Jean said.

"So Rogue, vhat did that girl look like?" Kurt asked his sister smiling at her.

"A girl, kind of like Kitty only with um.. shorter hair."

"Yeah, I think it was about shoulder length." Scott added.

"You feeling okay?" Evan asked Rogue. "I mean you hardly said a word since we got here."

"Ah have a small headache, it's nothin`."

"Did you want to go back to the hotel?" Jean asked.

"Actually, it may be a good idea."

Scott went to stand up but Rogue shook her head. "Ah'll be fine. Ah know my way back." She said leaving the pizza place.

Rogue sighed with relief as she took the back road to the Seafood Cafe so they didn't see her double back. She saw the sign for the restaurant and went into a small alley. "Waiting for someone?"


	6. Chapter 6

She jumped and turned around. "Lance don` do that to me."

"Sorry, so did you look for him yet?"

No, ah just got here."

"Have any problem getting away?"

"Not really, ah mean Scott wanted to walk me back, but ah insisted ah'd be fine."

"Well, Summers is always like that."

"Like what?"

"Watching out for you guys."

"He's leader."

"Well, if we're going to see if Alex is in there, we got to get closer." Lance told her.

"Ah know, but what if he sees me?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Lance said as he sighed. "You want me to check for you?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay."

Lance smiled at Rogue and went across the street and peered into the window of the Seafood Cafe. He smiled and went inside. Rogue watched him enter the restaurant, hoping she made a good choice of having Lance help her. "May I help you sir?" A waiter asked.

"Yes, do you take reservations?"

"We do." He nodded.

"Can you tell me if an Alex Summers had reservations here, he's my brother and I heard he was here."

"Let me check." The waiter said going through the book and smiled. "Yes, it says here he's already checked in with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, a very lovely girl with long blonde hair. Kind of on the ditzy side if you ask me though. Would you like me to get him?"

"No, it's all right." Lance said holding in his anger. "Just doing you know the older brother check-up on him. Promise not to let him know I'm here?"

"I promise." The waiter nodded as Lance walked out.

Rogue stood impatiently as Lance hurried across the street. "Well?"

"He's there."

"And?"

"I'm sorry Rogue."

Rogue bit her lip to keep from crying. "It's all right. I should have known."

"Hey, I'm going to check on Rogue." Scott said giving some money to Evan. "I'll meet you guys at the hotel okay?"

"Scott, did rogue say anything to you?" Jean asked.

"No." He said looking at Jean. "You know something." He noticed Kitty put her eyes down looking at her plate. "And so does Kitty." He said sitting back down. "Tell me."

"We promised."

"If my sister zis in trouble?"

"No, she's like not in trouble."

"Come on Kitty." Evan said.

Kitty sighed and looked at Jean who nodded. They would take the consequences later. "Let Kitty explain and then you guys can talk."

"Rogue got an e-mail from Alex, but it wasn't to her. It was to a girl named Christina. He told her he really liked her and had fun on they're date and hoped for another. He also said he did have a girlfriend, but he dumped her that morning. Rogue showed me the e-mail confused about it and that's the main reason why she didn't want to come here. Jean suggested the Seafood Cafe for dinner, because that was where Alex had asked Christina to dinner for tonight. At the beach it was Fred who tossed the Frisbee over Todd's head and hit our sand castle. Rogue returned it, the e-mail fell out of her pocket and they read it. In the lobby Rogue explained to Jean what was going on and was going to tell you Scott, but Rogue ran after her to stop her. She didn't want you guys to get worried about it. And I think the headache was an excuse to see if the e-mail was real."

"So she went to the Seafood Cafe to see if Alex was there with this Christina girl?" Evan asked.

"That explains it." Scott said shaking his head.

"Explains what?" Jean asked.

"When Rogue and I were talking on the way here to the pizza place, she asked me if Alex was ever cheating on her would he let me know." He stood back up. "I'm going to find Rogue."

"We'll like come with you." Kitty said.

Scott shook his head. "No you guys go back to the hotel."

"But Scott...."

"Just do it Jean." He said taking off.

"So now what are you going to do?" Lance asked.

"Ah'm not sure. Ah mean he can` stay in there forever, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

"No, but you someone told." Lance said eyeing Scott walking quickly down the street.

Rogue looked. "He can` go in there."

"Stand clear of everything." Lance warned Rogue as she backed up. Lance waited until Scott was close to the door of the Seafood Cafe. His eyes started to turn white and he stomped his foot down as tremors went though the street.

Scott balanced himself against the wall and saw Lance across the street. Lance calmed down and Rogue stuck her head out of the alley motioning for Scott. Scott sighed and hurried across the street. "Rogue what are you doing here, and with him?"

"Hey chill out Summers, she came to someone she could trust." Lance told him.

Scott decided to ignore Lance's response and looked at Rogue. "How did ya know where ah was?"

"Kitty and Jean told us everything." He said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Scott, Alex is your brother. Ah couldn` do that to ya."

"So this is why you were at they're room in the hotel?"

Rogue nodded sadly. Scott sighed and glared at Lance. "You do know people could have been hurt."

"Yeah, well I had Rogue stay out of the way so she wouldn't." Lance said folding his arms over his chest. "She didn't want you in there so I had to do something."

"Is Alex in there?"

"Yes." Rogue said in a small voice.

"And the girl?"

Rogue looked at Lance who sighed. "Yeah, she's in there too. Talked to one of the waiters actually. He said the girl has long blonde hair and is really ditzy." He looked at the door of the restaurant and smiled. "Stay here and keep out of sight."

"But...." Rogue started and saw Alex come out of the restaurant alone looking around.

Scott took Rogue's gloved hand. "Come on." He pulled her behind a dumpster as Lance came out of hiding.

"What you finally remember who my friends and I are?" Lance asked him.

"Yeah, from that Asteroid M." Alex said going across the street angrily. "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, I do. The problem is you."

"And why is that?"

"You're girlfriend isn't blonde for one thing."

Alex growled softly. "Look, what I do with my life is none of your business."

"No but what you're doing behind Rogue's back is."

Alex chuckled. "I'm not doing anything behind Rogue's back. And if I was it doesn't concern you." He said turning to head back to the restaurant.

"I'm afraid it does." Lance said grabbing his arm.

"Alex, are you okay?" A small voice asked.

Rogue gulped and took a peek along with Scott and saw a pretty girl with long blonde hair heading towards Lance and Alex. She latched onto Alex's arm. Rogue could feel the tears burning her eyes and turned away. "Scott..."

Scott looked at Rogue and leaned against the dumpster. "Don't worry." He whispered to her.

"Christina I asked you to stay in the restaurant."

"I know, but I got all worried about you." She said smiling at him. "Who's your friend?"

Lance chuckled. "I'm not his friend. I'm a sort of friend of his girlfriend."

"But you can't be my friend, cause I don't know who you are."

"His girlfriend in New York."

"Oh, well he broke up with her didn't you sweetie?" Christina asked kissing Alex's cheek.

Alex didn't answer. He kept glaring at Lance. "Can we go now?"

"Sure go ahead, but you know once I get back to the hotel, I'm going straight to talk with Rogue."

"Who's Rogue?"

"A very good friend of Marie's." Lance said as Alex took Christina's hand and went back into the restaurant.

Lance shook his head and went behind the dumpster shocked at what he saw. Scott was cradling Rogue in his arms who was crying. "Hey Rogue come on. Let's go back to the hotel." He said putting his hand out.

Rogue looked up at him. "Okay." she said taking his hand as he helped her to her feet.

Scott stood up as well. "So why exactly did you do it?"

"Do what?" Lance asked.

"Stick up for Rogue like that."

"Ask your girlfriend." Lance told him. "She knows."

"Vhere are they?" Kurt asked pacing in girls room.

"Dude will you chill out." Evan said. "They'll be back soon."

Kitty sighed. "Evan's like right."

Kurt sighed and sat next to Kitty. "If he hurts her."

"Who hurts her?" Jean asked entering the room.

"Lance or Alex."

"I'm sure Lance won't hurt Rogue. She just has to take off her glove and Scott should be with them." She assured him.

"Hey Lance." Rogue sniffled as they got off the elevator.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for helping me ya know."

"Well, I promise when we get home we'll be the best of enemies again." Lance chuckled.

"She's right though." Scott said. "Guess you're not that big of a creep after all, well just don't quote me on that."

Lance nodded. "Well, I have a witness."

"Ah didn` hear anythin` ya'll said." Rogue said slightly smiling.

"You're sweet, you know that." Lance said shaking his head as they went into they're rooms.

"Rogue are you like okay?" Kitty asked as Rogue and Scott entered the room.

"She'll be fine." Scott said answering for Rogue. "But when Alex is around make sure one of you guys are near Rogue."

"Vhy?" Kurt asked.

"So ah don` take my gloves off." Rogue said.

"So it was true?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, let's just say I'm going to have a talk with my little brother later."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I think you should play dumb, Rogue." Evan said as everyone stared at him.

"What do ya mean?"

"Tomorrow at the beach when we see Alex you know he's going to ask if Lance has spoken to you right?"

"Yea."

"So just say no, pretend you don't know anything, but you can make all the faces you want at him when his back is turned."

Rogue sighed. "Okay, but ya'll will be with me right?"

"Von't let you out of our sights." Kurt said smiling at her.

"Yo, how did it go?" Todd asked.

"Alex is a jerk." Lance said angrily.

"So he was there with that girl?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, he was there and with the girl."

"How's Rogue taking it?" Peitro asked him.

"Not so well, neither is Scott."

"What was he doing there?"

"Watching out for his teammates no doubt."

"Let's just say don't get on Summers nerves while we're here okay. He was close to blasting his own brother."

Kitty giggled as Kurt splashed her on the beach the next day. "Kurt like cut it out."

"Well, at least someone's having fun." Jean said taking a glance over at Rogue who was reading a book.

"Don't worry Jean." Scott told her. "Rogue is going to be down in the dumps for a while, I just wish it didn't happen while we were on vacation. I hate the thought of having fun while she isn't."

"Dude here comes your brother." Evan said in a low voice.

Scott looked up and saw Alex coming towards them with his board. "He seems in a good mood."

"Hey." Alex said smiling. "Where's Rogue?"

"Over there." Jean said.

"Be right back." He said setting the board down and hurried over to Rogue. "Hey." He said sitting next to her.

"Hi, Alex." She said smiling at him.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her face. "You look kind of sad."

"No, ah'm fine. Just I shouldn` have asked Ororo to borrow this book even after she told me it was sad."

Alex smiled. "Well, why don't you put that book down and come swimming with me."

"Ah don't know."

"Come on, we can do more surfing lessons."

Rogue sighed. "Fine."

"Why are we here?" Fred asked.

"And yet so close to them." Todd indicated.

"To keep an eye on Rogue."

"I think there's more to that." Peitro chuckled.

"Nothing more to anything you know or don't know about." Lance warned him.

"Sure." Todd chuckled. "Well they don't seem to be fighting."

"What?" He asked in shock as he saw Rogue on top of Alex's board and him trying to teach her to surf again.

"Hey Rogue can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Alex."

"Last night at all, did you speak with Lance?"

Rogue's face went paler then usual and kept her face down. "No, why?"

"Well, last night he met some of my friends and we got into this argument."

"Why would you talk to me though?"

"Cause he called my friends some pretty bad stuff and would probably warn you to stay away from me."

"Sorry, haven't seen Lance since we were all in the lobby." She said as she heard Alex sigh with relief. "So am I ready to go out there?"

"Not yet."

"Why not? I can keep my balance on the board."

"Yes, but can you keep it while standing up."


	9. Chapter 9

"Stand up?" Rogue asked turning her head to look at him. "Ya never said anythin` `bout standin` up. Scott?"

Scott walked over towards his brother and Rogue. "Yeah?"

"Will you tell Rogue that a part of surfing is to learn to also stand on the board?"

Scott chuckled. "He's right."

"Ah thought it was just goin` to be keepin` balance."

"You don't want to surf like those guys?" Alex asked looking into the ocean and saw some surfers.

"Ah think ah'm havin` second thoughts on surfin` now."

"What's like going on?" Kitty asked Jean as she and Kurt came in from the water to dry off.

"Rogue's having second thoughts of surfing."

"But vhy?"

"She doesn't like the thought of standing on the board." She giggled.

Rogue looked over and saw Jean laughing and rolled off the board into the water. "Be right back." She said going towards them.

"Hey Rogue, how's lessons going?" Evan asked.

"Just fine." She said passing Evan and going to Jean. "Find somethin` funny?"

"No." She said smiling.

"Good." Rogues said smiling back as she rung her hair all over Jean.

Jean screamed and jumped off her towel. "Rogue!"

The Brotherhood quickly glanced over at the X-Men and chuckled. "Looks like Rogue found a new way to cool Jean off." Lance said.

Scott chuckled and stood next to Rogue. "I think she was trying to help you get used to the water."

"I have an easier way." Jean said smiling as she moved her arm quickly causing Scott and Rogue to fly into the water.

"Jean, like someone could have seen." Kitty said.

"Oops."

"That wasn't fair." Peitro said.

"Well, I can't do anything with that many people on the beach as much has I would love to." Lance said.

"Then I'll have to do it." Peitro said smiling.

"Yo, do what?" Todd asked.

Scott glared at Jean as he helped Rogue to her feet, who was luckily wearing gloves. "Funny Jean."

"We'll get our revenge." Rogue told her.

"How?"

Rogue looked over and saw Peitro slowly heading towards the water. "With help."

Peitro ran down the beach in the water causing a wave to hit Jean. He turned around causing another to hit Alex and hurried to his towel. "Mission accomplished."

Evan chuckled. "You look a little wet Jean. You too Alex."

"Don't like taunt them Evan." Kitty warned.

"Ja they may toss us in." Kurt said.

Alex looked over at where the Brotherhood was sitting and glared at them. "Those guys think they're so hot."

Rogue shook her head. "Just hot heads." And then secretly regretted saying it.

"Hey Rogue, you just watch me surf." Alex said smiling at her as he squeezed her glove hand and went into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

"So has he mentioned anything about last night?" Evan asked standing next to Rogue now.

"Nothin`. He did ask if Lance has spoken to me yet."

"He's probably worried you'll break up with him."

"Ah may hafta."

"We'll be here for you no matter what." He said smiling at her.

"Ah know thanks Evan." Rogue said smiling at him. "Now mah wish would be him showin` off for me and havin` a wipe out."

Scott smiled. "I think that could be arranged without any powers being used." He said seeing Lance head towards them.

"Hey." Lance said.

"Great." Evan said making a face.

"Yeah feelings are mutual, Daniels."

"What are ya doin` over here, Lance?"

"Thought I'd give your boyfriend a heart attack." He smiled.

"Zis he flirting vith her?" Kurt asked.

"Looks like it." Evan said taking a spot on the edge of Kurt's towel.

Alex smiled to himself as he had figured out what to do with the Christina-Rogue problem. He would date Christina when he was in Hawaii and date Rogue when he visited his brother, which would be more often. He looked at the shore and gasped. Lance was talking to Alvers. Not paying attention a wave came and pushed him off his board.

"Direct hit." Jean said.

Rogue looked and saw Alex swimming back to shore with his board in tow. "Well, looks like he got what I asked for."

Scott looked over down the beach and saw a familiar face heading towards the water. "Oh no."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Christina's here." He said getting off his towel and hurried near Lance and Rogue. "Rogue maybe we should call it a day."

"What do ya mean?"

Lance looked over. "Well, guess he doesn't need me to tell you what happened last night any more."

Rogue looked over and saw the girl they had seen with Alex. Her face fell paler then usual again.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked grabbing onto Alex's arm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I wanted to see you, silly." She giggled.

"But you hate the beach."

"It's okay, especially with you here."

Evan, Kitty, Kurt, and Jean stood behind Rogue, Lance, and Scott. "Is that like her?" Kitty asked.

"It's her." Scott said.

"Ya know, ah'm not feelin` so well. Ah'm goin` back to the room."

"Rogue..." Kurt started but Scott shook his head. "Let her go."

"I'll go with her." Jean said looking at Scott. "Just in case he needs thrown out of the room without her taking her gloves off."

"I'll like go too." Kitty said

Lance reached into his pocket and handed his room key to Jean. "Take her there, I'll be up in a second."

Jean looked at Scott who nodded. "Go on, we'll handle Alex."

Jean nodded and handed Rogue her towel. "Come on."

"An` ah wanted to take off mah gloves." Rogue said leaving with Jean and Kitty.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex watched as Jean and Kitty led Rogue away. "Rogue wait!" He said pulling free from Christina's grasp.

"Going somewhere, Alex?" Lance asked grinning.

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't have to tell her anything. You seriously think I'd find out the truth by myself. Rogue was there too, hiding."

"You're lying." Alex said.

"No, he isn't Alex." Scott said. "I was there too. Trying to comfort your girlfriend while she cried her eyes out."

"Who are all these people, Alex?" Christina asked latching onto his arm. "Oh, you're that guy Lance from last night, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Are you guys having an argument?"

Evan smirked. "This should be interesting. Why don't you explain to her Alex? Why did Jean and Kitty take Rogue into the hotel?"

"Oh, I remember you talking about a girl named Rogue. You said she was Marie's friend."

"Marie zis my zister." Kurt said.

"Oh, then I'm sorry she got dumped."

"She didn't."

"Huh?" Christina asked confused.

"You see Christina; I'm Alex's older brother Scott."

"You're almost as cute as he is." She giggled.

Lance growled softly. "Let him talk."

"Grouchy."

"Marie is one of my very good friends and she also has a nickname we all call her by." Scott said looking at his brother. "Rogue."

"You mean one of those girls was your ex?" She asked Alex.

"Not his ex. You see Alex never broke up with her. She got an e-mail that was supposed to be sent to you." Lance said. "She said she never wanted to come."

"Ja she locked herself in ze bathroom."

"So you two are still dating and you were dating me too? Is everything they're saying true, Alex?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, everything they said was true. I didn't know Rogue got the e-mail. I care about her."

"What about me?"

"I care about you too, Christina."

Lance gripped his fists tightly to keep from getting mad. "You know Rogue is a great girl and doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

Todd, Fred, and Peitro exchanged glances. "He's going over the top."

"Yo, Peitro cool them off." Todd suggested.

Peitro smiled and did the same thing he did to Jean and Alex earlier, only the water hit the girl instead.

"That was uncalled for you jerk." She said angrily.

"Don` call mah friends jerk." Rogue's voice said from behind Christina and Alex.

"Why aren't you in the hotel?" Evan asked.

"Decided to see the hussy."

"Did you hear that Alex, that Goth girl called me a hussy?" Christina complained and thought for a second. "What's a hussy?"

"It's another word for slut." Todd said as he and Fred stood next to Rogue.

"Why would you call me that if you don't even know me? Oh are you Rogue's friend."

"Ah am Rogue."

"No questions needed on why he wanted to dump you. Look at how you dress."

Rogue slowly began to take her glove off. "Rogue don't." Alex told her.

"Why? Cause ya cheated on me? Cause ya lied to me?"

"I did cause I cared about you."

"If ya cared `bout me then why did ya cheat on me?"

Alex didn't answer. Lance shook his head. "Come on, I think the hotel is serving lunch now."

"Rogue please wait." Alex said. Rogue turned around and eyes him. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but can we try again?"

"You mean you're dumping me?" Christina asked.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry Christina, but I like Rogue more."

"Fine." She said stormed off the beach.

Alex walked up to Rogue and took her gloved hands into his own. "Please Rogue. I care a lot for you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Ah...

"Give me a second chance?"

Rogue looked over at Lance to notice he was already half way towards the hotel with the others. "Ah don` know Alex. Ah mean how will ah know if ya won` do this again?"

"I'll come live at the mansion to be with you."

Rogue thought for a second and kept thinking about Lance. How nice he's been, how he stuck up for her last night, how he gave her back the e-mail. "Ah'm sorry Alex. Ah can' give ya another chance."

"But why?"

"Ah think ah have feelings for someone else."

"Who? My brother?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm sorry." She said walking up the beach.

"Rogue, I'm sorry."

"Ah know." She said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what do you like think she did?" Kitty asked.

"I think she got back with him." Kurt said.

"I don't." Evan said.

"Neither do I." Jean said seeing Rogue enter the room. "You okay?"

"Ah think so. Do ya still have the key to they're room?"

Jean smiled and took the key Lance gave her out of her pocket and gave it to Rogue. "Good luck."

"Ah'll need it." She said leaving the room.

"Like what just happened?"

Scott chuckled. "There's going to be some changes at the mansion."

Todd sighed. "Yo you can't stay here all vacation."

"Watch me." Lance said.

Peitro looked and saw they're door open. "What's going on."

"Huh?" Fred asked looking up from his lunch.

"Can ah come in?" A southern voice asked.

"Yeah come on in." Peitro said.

"Ah came to return your key." Rogue said putting it on the dresser.

"Is that all?" Lance asked not looking at her and kept his back towards her.

"And to say thank you for all your help and ah'm not gettin` back together with Alex."

"Why?" Todd asked.

"Cause ah like someone else." She said.

Peitro motioned to Fred and Todd and stepped out of the room and quietly shut the door. They leaned against it to hear what they were saying. "Who the other Summers?" Lance asked.

"No ah was thinkin` of ya."

"Me?" Lance asked.

"Yes, ah mean ya were so helpful and ah saw another side of ya."

Lance looked at Rogue. "So you're not getting back with Alex?"

"Ah said no. Ah told him ah had feelings for someone else."

"You're serious?"

"Never been serious `bout something` like this before." she told him.

"You know Rogue. I could kiss you, but I don't want you to drain my power." Lance chuckled.

"Ah could deal with a hug right now." She smiled.

"I could do that." He said doing so.

Jean looked out in the hall and looked at the door Peitro, Fred, and Todd had they're ears against. She opened the door and they fell in. Lance and Rogue jumped and glare at them. "Oops."


	13. Chapter 13

"So like what's going on between you and Lance?" Kitty asked as they got off the plane and headed towards the X-Van.

"Ah don` know yet. But no one is goin` to believe it."

"Ja, I'll say." Kurt said. "Virst Keety and now you."

"I think it's nice." Jean said smiling. "She went unhappy and now she's happy again."

"I'm just curious on why Tabitha didn't go with them." Evan said.

"Mystique probably needed someone to keep her company." Scott chuckled.

"You kids have fun?" Logan asked.

"You can say some of us did." Jean told him.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood, striped." He told Rogue.

"Ah guess ah am."

They reached the mansion to see Cannonball, Jubilee, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Xavier, and the others waiting for them. "Did you have a good time?"

"Some more then others." Kitty giggled.

Iceman looked at the gate and saw the Brotherhood in a car. "Figures they'd start when you guys came back."

"Should we suit up professor?" Jubilee asked.

"No, I don't think they want to fight." He said seeing Rogue go near them.

"What are ya'll doin` here?" She asked.

"Well, you forgot this." Lance said giving her a purple bear. "The one from the boardwalk."

"Thanks, ah would have gotten it sooner or later."

"What's going on?" Cannonball asked confused.

Storm smiled. "I believe a lot happened on they're vacation."

"Lover boy come on!" Todd called from the car.

"Shut up!" Peitro told Todd hitting him over the head.

"I'll call you tonight?"

"Ah'd like that." She said smiling.

"Lance get in the car please." Raven Darkholme told him. "You can talk to Rogue later."

"Right." He said smiling. "Bye."

Rogue smiled and walked back to her friends who half of them stood shocked and the other half just smiled. "He brought my mah bear." She said.

"This can't be good." Logan said.

"Sure it can." Scott smiled. "We had a nice beginning, rough middle, and perfect end."

"Just like a fairy tail." Jean said.

"How do they end up in the fairy tail?" Jubilee asked.

"Lance turned out to be like Rogue's prince charming." Kitty giggled.


End file.
